


I'm no Jack, and This isn't Love  ( Dance With Me Anyway)

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, flirting poem?, like poem, poem, this is not one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship is sinking and It's my last chance to have something with you, even if it's not a lot or important. Let's go out before we...go out. ( a truly spontaneous bit of poetry that I wrote when trying to write something else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm no Jack, and This isn't Love  ( Dance With Me Anyway)

I know you, dark and hiding  
Selves on shelves as the whole thing falls.  
I know you, slipping and sliding.  
The halls are angled and wet as we sink  
But I think that a drink would be lovely,  
If you’re buying.  
we met too late for cars and sketches  
But I’m trying make a date.  
See how the moon plays on the stretches of water,  
And yes it’s so close, I slipped the waiter a twenty  
Minutes more and we’ll have sea side seats at this café.  
And I won’t ask you to stay,  
You can let go as needed cause we met too late  
To stand together on the bow and vow to make a life on land.  
You can let go of my hand  
Because ours is a love that didn’t have time,  
But never say I didn’t try.  
I’ll even get you flowers if they happen to float by. 

I know you, flowering the walls and sending suitors off crying  
When they asked you to dance  
But lovely, here is your chance,  
If you’ve not noticed we’re dying.  
There’s a hand to your left  
You might consider accepting it,  
Because we met too late be something more real  
Than the feel of that hand in yours.  
Dance with me to the screams and swish of the oars from the life boats  
And wow, can you hear? The band is still playing.  
I’ll even kiss you goodnight if you don’t mind me saying  
That though I doubt you’ll find any warmth left to blush  
I thank the good lord that he loved me enough  
To save the best night for last and I hope that the same  
Is true of you.  
Your shoes are getting wet, I bet it’s no fun,  
It’s my last night on earth, I won’t tell anyone,  
Take them off, and let’s dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope you had fun. I had fun writing it. I hate it when people beg for reviews so I won't but just out of curiosity would you dance with him?


End file.
